Mr TrümperMrKaulitz
by xPrincessxBright
Summary: Fic que hago por un intercambio, Vanek pidio AU, OCC Bill o Tom es un modelo de revista, tom o Bill se obseciona con el, al grado de raptarlo, violacion. Creo que le dí un giró interesante...espéro les guste. Beta: Aelilim
1. Chapter 1

Tom respiró profundo mientras subía el capuchón de su sudadera ocultando sus rastas, lo que menos necesitaba era ser reconocido gracias a su cabello. Estaba aparentemente relajado, para su fortuna a las seis de la mañana era difícil encontrarse a alguien en los pasillos del edificio.

El timbre del elevador le sonó prometedor, faltaban solo segundos para dejarse llevar. Tomó su auto y manejó hacia el sur. Trataba de respirar profundo, jalaba cantidades de aire gigantes a su corazón; iba tan acelerado que necesitaba calmarse. "Espera, maldito cobarde, espera solo un segundo más", gritó mientras se estacionaba.

Encendió su i-pod y se ajustó la sudadera, chequeando llevar las llaves, su celular y una botella de agua. Nunca dejaba de correr por las mañanas desde que tenía memoria, pero esta ocasión lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Empezó su rutina lentamente, era casi una caminata, y seguía respirando profundo. "Contente, Tom, vamos", se animó. "No quiero", gritó por fin, mientras se soltaba en una carrera desenfrenada, internándose en el bosque.

Y ahí fue cuando dio rienda suelta a lo que sentía, el frío aire de la mañana chocándole contra la piel y lastimándole. Dejó que el viento se llevara sus lágrimas, y apretando sus manos con furia, queriendo golpear algo. Se detuvo frente a un árbol y atestó dos puñetazos; sintió la piel rasgada y siguió corriendo. "Ya deja de llorar de una puta vez, no eres una nena, Tom, no lo eres", gritaba más fuerte, subiendo por la ladera.

Finalmente, llegó a un llano y se arrodilló, sus lágrimas que salían a borbotones ya no le dejaban enfocar nada. Se recostó en posición fetal, tomó el celular que llevaba un buen rato vibrando en la bolsa de sus grandes pantalones y lo tiró, estrellándolo contra una roca. Siguió sollozando por largo rato, mientras sus manos se enterraban en la tierra y arrancaba con furia las plantas que aplastaba. Su cuerpo empezó a ceder, cada músculo empezó a dolerle. "Ya, Tom, cálmate, no seas cobarde, nunca lo has sido así que no empieces ahora", se dijo.

Nuevamente empezó a respirar pesadamente, tranquilizándose y caminando de vuelta a su auto.

-Buenos días.

-¿Como siempre? -fue la amable sonrisa de la chica al otro lado del mostrador. Él asintió y a los pocos segundos tenía en sus manos un café negro que acompañó con dos cigarros camino al edificio.

Entró a su apartamento y sacó unas piezas de pizza del día anterior, las metió en el microondas y fue directo a la grabadora… Veinticinco mensajes de voz, los borró todos, no quería oír uno solo. Desayunó con unas cervezas heladas. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de esconderse como otros años.

-Buenos días, Mr. Tom. -Era la voz de una chica

-Diga.

-Hablo del consultorio del Dr. Rick Samos.

-Prosiga.

-Confirmando su cita el día de hoy.

-Estaré ahí a las 3 en punto como había sido acordado.

-Gracias, señor.

Tom colgó de golpe el auricular. Al menos no había sido ninguna de las llamadas a las que le estaba huyendo. El teléfono sonó nuevamente.

-Buenos días -contestó atragantándose con la pizza.

-¿Tom? Mi querido Tom -fue lo que escuchó del otro lado. Esa era la única voz que ese día no odiaría escuchar, ese hombre había sido lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido; le resultaba reconfortante oírlo. Y hasta cierto punto, le avergonzaba no ser él quien le llamara de vez en cuando.

-¡Padre MacPheterson!

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te va?

-Increíblemente bien.

-Ya sabes, acá oramos por ti y tu trabajo siem…

-¿Le llegan mis donaciones sin problemas? -interrumpió de golpe.

-Agradezco tu generosidad, pero…

-Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, usted lo sabe.

-Bueno hijo, que Dios t…

-¡No! No lo diga.

-Perdón lo sé, no crees en…

-No, no creo, así que no arruinemos el momento.

-¿Vendrás alguna vez?

-Lo haré. -Eran las líneas que siempre repetían desde hacía unos años, y los dos sabían que Tom nunca las cumpliría.

-Te dejo, tendrás un día ocupado.

-Gracias por llamar.

Colgó de nuevo. Ahora fue él quien marcó, quería desconectar el teléfono y para hacer eso, antes tenía que hacer una llamada.

-Hallo.

-Hola.

-Tom, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

-¿Estás listo?

-Claro, solo dime a qué hora y en dónde.

-Red bar. Empieza a las siete, tu llegada debe ser como a las nueve. Te pasaré a recoger, seguro terminarás borracho y no estoy para que te hagas un rasguño tres días antes del lanzamiento.

Tom rió, viéndose los puños raspados y con sangre seca. -Qué agente más considerado, cualquiera diría que te preocupas por mí de gratis. Te espero entonces -dijo arrancando el alambre de la conexión telefónica.

Necesitaba un baño largo y tibio, pensó mientras iba por otro par de cervezas para dirigirse al baño.

*****

-Sabes, Dana, eres bella. No veo por qué insististe en morir -dijo Bill, pasando sus manos por el rostro de la rubia reportera del canal 35, uno de los pocos medios que aún no le pertenecían, directa o indirectamente.

-Maldita sabandija.

-Wow, wow no nos pongamos agresivos, quieres, el único problema aquí fuiste tú metiendo tu linda naricita -dijo jalándola- en algo que no es asunto tuyo.

-No dudo que me mate, lo hizo con sus padres.

-Shhtt, vela Frank, qué irreverente me salió la chica -rió Bill, señalándola mientras hablaba con su jefe de seguridad-. Ahora Shuck, repásale a la señorita lo que sabemos.

Shuck Valdenverg se paró directo hacia donde ella estaba. -Miss Dana, buen día-saludó casi burlonamente, a lo que Bill se carcajeó agarrándose el estómago.

-Eres lindo Shuck, ¿¡lo sabías!? Dime qué haría yo sin ti.

-Como le decía, tenemos en nuestro poder el borrador del reportaje que le presentaría mañana a su jefe en la televisora: "El asesino detrás del heredero". Quiero que sepa que no nos gusta este tipo de juego, atacar a Mr. Kaulitz de la forma que preten…

-Tengo pruebas, maldito animal -gritó la chica-. Usted mató a sus padres para convertirse en la cabeza de Kaulitz Enterprises.

-Ay, por favor, esto es realmente ridículo -dijo Bill, parándose frente a ella-. ¿Sabes?, me duele lo que estás diciendo, ¿no Shuck?

-¿Pero cómo saben ustedes eso? Yo escribí el borrador ayer y solo lo ha visto mi…

-Tu novio. Ves, eres una mujer promedio, tarada hasta la mierda, pretenciosa porque te crees que no soy suficiente como para que viniera él y te delatara conmigo por unos cuantos miles de euros… ¿Sabes…? Nah ya me harté, no me voy a poner a platicar con ella. ¡Frank! -gritó Mr. Kaulitz-. Un tiro seco al cerebro, no quiero espectáculos.

Dana palideció, en cambio, el resto de seguridad ni se inmutó. Mr. Kaulitz daba instrucciones así cada vez que quería.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! -empezó a gritar Dana.

-Hazlo de una vez, Frank, no soporto este tipo de agonía, gritos, llanto… Puff, qué desesperante. Me aburre cuando alguien no puede aceptar su destino. Hazlo, quiero verlo. La detonación explotó y el cuerpo cayó tendido frente a él…

-Mierda, ¿no me salpicó? -preguntó volteando a ver a su asistente.

-No, Mr. Kaulitz todo perfecto.

-Franker, ven acá, muchacho -llamó Bill. ¿Era esto lo que me querías dar?

-Sí señor. Feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Coartada? -preguntó señalando a Mikel como si estuvieran en una cátedra.

-Asesinato pasional Señor, ya tenemos al novio, la mata, luego él se suicida. Ya sabe, toda una novela.

-Sweet. Amo a mis hombres de confianza -comentó dándole un abrazo. Volteó hacia el resto del equipo y dijo-: ¿Quieren ser uno de estos tres? -Señaló a Frank, Shuck y Mikel-. Es fácil: gánenselo. Nos vamos.

Frank dejó coordinado el equipo de limpieza, quienes se encargarían del cuerpo. Mr. Kaulitz había tenido que deshacerse de demasiada gente en el último par de años.

-Eres un mal nacido, Frank -afirmó Shuck, seriamente-. Otra vez nos ganaste con tu regalo para Mr. Kaulitz

-Siempre lo hago. Deja de hacer numeritos histéricos y dime que le compraste tú.

-Un estuche de oro labrado con su nombre para sus drogas.

-Wow, qué original.

-Ya no te burles.

*****

La sala estalló al pararse para abandonar el lugar. Los treinta hombres que en otros tiempos ayudaron a limpiarle los mocos al niño más detestable del mundo, según su propio juicio, ahora recibían órdenes de él. Bill Kaulitz, desde hacía dos años, había cobrado posesión de todas las empresas y propiedades de la familia Kaulitz.

Siendo tan joven ocupaba el sexto lugar entre los hombres más ricos del mundo y con ello, obviamente, más poderosos. Era una eminencia en los negocios, absorbía, negociaba y, si podía, arrebataba con tal de ir escalando.

Frente a él tenía a los presidentes regionales de sus múltiples compañías de electricidad, petróleo, industria del entretenimiento, ropa, zapatos y cualquier porquería que ni él imaginaba que le pertenecían.

-Gracias por los regalos, pero lo único que necesito es que sigan trabajando como lo hacen. Muchas gracias, es un honor trabajar con ustedes, caballeros -finalizó la reunión.

Salió del restaurante con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había dejado callados a esa sarta de inútiles con su eclipsante presencia. -Me odian, lo sé, a quién pretenden engañar -se dijo mientras a su lado se situaba su asistente Shuck Valdenverg, la única persona en la que Bill confiaba.

-Detesto estas mierdas -masculló mientras subía a la limosina acompañado de Frank y Shuck, seguidos por tres autos con su seguridad-. Shuck, léeme mis titulares y notas más importantes.

En la People: "Mr. Bill Kaulitz celebra hoy su cumpleaños."

The Reader's Digest: "Día de fiesta nacional, Mr. Bill Kaulitz celebra su cumpleaños el día de hoy."

Man and Business: "El príncipe empresarial, Bill Kaulitz, celebra su cumpleaños."

The New Post: "A dos años del terrible fallecimiento de sus padres, traemos la nota del hombre que no dejó caer el imperio empresarial más importante del mundo. Hoy Bill Kaulitz celebra su cumpleaños."

Vanity Fair: "El hombre más deseado del año, Bill Kaulitz, cumple años el día de hoy."

Bill se empinó un trago, sonriendo. -Sabes, Shuck, hasta yo me deseo -dijo chupando sus labios y levantando la ceja, y no era que le coqueteara a su secretario personal, más bien era la única persona con la que hablaba y bromeaba. La lealtad de Shuck era incomparable, sabía que era irremplazable, además el día que decidiera irse, no ignoraba que Bill tendría que matarlo pues sabía demasiado.  
Pero había algo más que los unía, un secreto. El terrible accidente que lo había puesto al frente de todo como único heredero de la dinastía Kaulitz.

-En la línea está su novia -dijo, tendiéndole un teléfono.

-Hola -saludó la voz de la chica-. Feliz cumpleaños, guapo.

-Creo que lo celebramos ayer -contestó con voz fría.

-Si a eso quieres llegar, lo diré: ¡me enteré que tendrás una fiesta hoy! ¿Se puede saber por qué YO no estoy invitada?

-Mierda, Alessandra, cuántas veces deberé decirte que no andas con ningún mequetrefe. Hazme un favor y entiende tu posición, no te tomes confiancitas como esta de llamarme cuando se te dé la gana, y mucho menos de pedirme explicaciones -dijo colgando el aparato-. ¿Alguien sabe cuánto detesto a las mujeres? -preguntó levantando la ceja y cogiendo una revista para ojearla-. Shuck, ¿qué sigue en la agenda?

-Vamos a la mansión su masajista y el estilista lo espera, Ernie llegó con…

-¿Quién mierda es Ernie?- interrumpió

-El diseñador que lo vistió para su última portada en Digest, ahora es su nuevo asesor de imagen. Luego partimos a su fiesta y la afterparty para sus amigos cercanos en el área de entretenimiento de la mansión que ya está preparada.

-¡¿Droga!?

-Toda la que pidió.

-¿Gustav y Georg?

-Hospedados, señor, con sus respectivos staff.

-Perfecto.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ahora empiezas a cobrar conciencia de los músculos de tus pies, piernas, torso, brazos, y rostro. Tres, dos, uno. Respira profundo uno, relaja el rostro y respira profundo. Dos, abre tus ojos lentamente, respirando profundo. Tres, despacio, Tom. -Era la voz de Dr. Rick Stamos que lo guiaba en la relajación.

Abrió sus ojos despacio. Se sentía realmente bien. Estiró un poco su cuerpo sobre el diván y se levantó ajustándose la gorra, mordisqueando sus labios nerviosamente. No sabía ni por qué se sometía a ese escrutinio innecesario frente a un psicólogo que "se supone" le ayudaría a resolver lo irresoluble de su maldita vida.

-Debemos tocar algunos puntos de tu relajamiento. Estás avanzando, dijiste algo…

-No lo diga, por favor. No hoy -dijo, parándose de golpe.

-Llevamos meses sin avanzar, no puedes tratar de llevar la sesión.

-Entonces me largo y no vuelvo nunca más.

-Tom, si vienes es porque quieres resolver tu bloqueo.

-Sí, pero no hablemos más. Vine para relajarme, hoy es uno de esos días en que tengo que poner una puta cara de amabilidad con un montón de gente que lastimosamente ni ganas de vomitar me dan -dijo sentándose.

Rick sintió un pequeño triunfo sobre el paciente, había logrado retenerlo. Con Tom esos pequeños logros hacían los momentos realmente valiosos en las citas, cuando por fin hacía pequeñas catarsis, que aportaban algún dato de gran valor para el caso.

-¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Es mi cumpleaños.

-Felic…

-Ni lo diga, es un día "equis". A mí no me interesa en lo mínimo. La agencia es la del escándalo, lo organizó, necesitan "ponerme en el mapa", ya sabe, hacer bulla por estos días.

-Tienes malos recuerdos de tus fiestas de cumpleaños.

-Digamos que… ésta será la primera.

-Tratemos de regresar un poco a tu infancia, ¿sí?

-Mierda, Rick -dijo bajando su rostro-. Hoy no quiero.

-Tom, inténtalo, solo responde y lo dejaremos ahí. Respira profundo, no pierdas el estado de relajación que habíamos logrado.

-Puta, era un maldito huérfano en un orfelinato. ¿Qué quería? Piñatas elaboradas y un día dedicado a mí. Pues no, me daban una pieza más de pan, algún abrazo y ahí murió el asunto, así que no me haga recordar estupideces, ¿quiere?

-Entonces, ¿cómo han sido tus últimos cumpleaños?

-Dije que hoy no quiero hablar de eso –gritó, sosteniéndole la mirada-. Vea, Rick, no quiero ser un patán.

-Está bien, dejaremos ya todo esto. Sólo quiero proponerte algo para salir un poco más rápido de esto.

- A ver.

-Hipnosis, rápido y efectivo, solo debes darme la autorización y podremos tratar de resolver en una sesión lo que no hemos podido en meses y lograr que desbloquees la parte que olvidaste de tu infancia.

-No se va a rendir, ¿verdad? Hablemos de eso la próxima semana, si me he resistido tanto será por algo -dijo parándose de nuevo.

-¿La próxima semana?- preguntó Rick.

-Claro -contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Un pensamiento le asaltó de pronto y se giró de nuevo hacia el doctor-. Rick, dígame: ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-De unos lunares en el costado de alguien, solo eso. ¿Te recuerda algo?  
Tom llevó su mano a su barbilla y elevó sus ojos, como buscando recordar algo relacionado a eso. -No -dijo moviendo su rostro en negación y conservando la calma-. No tengo idea. Será mejor trabajar en eso, ¿no cree? -dijo levantando la ceja de una forma que a él mismo le pareció extraña.

Salió del edificio. Subió a su Harley, ajustándose el casco y la chaqueta de cuero y arrancó, acelerando rápidamente. Repasó la sesión. Le había mencionado a Rick lo de los lunares. Había algo en eso, solo un vago recuerdo. Su rostro recostado en una suave piel, no podía fijar edad ni momento en su historia pero era un recuerdo que lo acompañaba desde niño, de hecho, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía… Su rostro contra una suave piel, sus labios besando la piel hasta que veía los lunares. No volvería nunca con Rick, era una decisión que debía tomar. Decidió ser cobarde, se dijo: "Si tanto daño me hace, no tengo por qué averiguarlo".

Llegó al edificio, su rostro se llenó de molestia al divisar la imagen que se contoneaba coquetamente en el lobby, con los ojos clavados en él.

-Hola, Tom -fue el grito de la rubia.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo fríamente, pasando frente a ella, tratando de ignorarla.

-Pensé en saludarte.

-Existen los teléfonos.

-Te llamé. No contestabas -tartamudeó la chica un poco.

-Tengo una teoría, cuando llamas y no te contestan más de… -hice una pausa intencional-, déjame ver… ¡veinte PUTAS LLAMADAS!, puede que exista la ligera posibilidad que no te quieran hablar -exclamó dándole la espalda y pulsando el botón para llamar el elevador.

-¿Hice algo?

-No, de hecho yo te lo hice y fue muy rico.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Entonces fin de la historia. El sexo casual, es eso sexo casual, Mariela

-Marinela.

-Marisabela, Isabela, Mónica, Patty o quién diablos seas.

-Eres un asco.

-Mmm si lo fuera no estarías aquí. ¡Frederick! -gritó

El portero, que observaba la escena sin inmutarse, fue hacia Tom. Ver a lo más cercano a una celebridad que él conocía deshacerse de mujeres así a cada segundo, ya se había convertido en parte de su rutina.

-Señor.

-Enséñale a la señorita el camino, por favor, y si insiste llama a la policía -instruyó colocando 20 euros en la bolsa de la camisa del chico y desapareciendo por las gradas.

******

-Mr. Kaulitz, cuando quiera -gritaron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro que cuando yo quiera, imbécil. Mejor vengan de una buena vez, ¿quieren? -pidió Bill.  
Entró su seguridad, acompañados por su asistente. -¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó.

-Exquisito -respondió Ernie, saliendo del closet con un juego de mancuernillas de oro blanco para la camisa del señor.

-No seas tarado, no es contigo. Es con ellos -dijo parándose frente a todos, señalándolos.

Y he ahí que los hombres que mataban a cualquiera, estaban en un verdadero aprieto. Se les veía el desconcierto en el semblante, decirle al señor cómo se veía era un verdadero embrollo. Nunca quedaban bien, si le decían que se miraba excelente, les gritaba que le estaban besando el trasero, y si alguien se atrevía a hacer una sugerencia, lo golpeaba.

Se paseó entre las ocho personas en su habitación, esperando una respuesta y sonrió.

-Cobardes -sentenció, extendiendo sus manos a Ernie para que procediera a colocarle sus joyas.

-Shuck.

-Diga, señor.

-En el afterparty, solo quiero a Gustav, a Georg, al rubio tarado novio de Georg… ¿cómo se llama?

-Andreas.

-Sí, esa loca platinada. David, Jay y nadie más. De mujeres, cuando llegue a la fiesta te hago una seña y te encargas de traerlas para acá, si alguien extra que no mencioné quiere venir puedes mandarlo a la mierda, sea quién sea.

-Correcto, señor -respondió ocultando su nerviosismo.

La afterparty del señor en realidad era una orgía en la cual solo Shuck y Frank cuidaban a Mr. Kaulitz del otro lado de la puerta. Era algo totalmente arriesgado, nunca sabían cuándo algo podía salir mal y que alguien lo lastimara, y ahí sí eran hombres muertos.

-Shuck, SHUCK, ¡te estoy hablando! -gritó Bill, tronándole los dedos justo a centímetros del rostro-. Despierta, sé buen chico y dame unos lineazos. Necesito verme despejado.

Segundos después, le entregó un vidrio, y aspiró unas líneas. –Delicioso. ¿Alguien? -preguntó sosteniendo el vidrio en alto, viendo a sus empleados.

-Yo -dijo Ernie. Los presentes se carcajearon al lado de Mr. Kaulitz.

-Ve que eres tarado -sonrió Bill-. Eres mi empleado, idiota. ¿Crees que dejaría que alguien que trabaja para mí se drogue? ¿Acaso no ves? Es ilegal, ¿qué pasaría si te agarrase la policía? Caerías en la cárcel tal cual vulgar. En cambio yo, yo soy la ley -dijo pasando su dedo por el vidrio, chupando la última pizca.

-Ernie, te falta mucho -añadió dándole suaves palmadas en el rostro al chico sonrojado-. Pero vales la pena, muchacho -dijo cuando se vio al espejo y éste le devolvió una deliciosa imagen de sí mismo.

El traje de corte inglés negro y con suaves rayas blancas era justo lo que él habría elegido, su cabello perfectamente lacio y el suave delineado en sus ojos lo hacía tocar su reflejo. -Mierda, Ernie, eres bueno, hasta yo me provoco una erección, no sé cómo hacen para trabajar conmigo y contenerse, chicos, ¡SON UNOS HEROES! -rió

La limosina se estacionó frente al nuevo hotel de Kaulitz Enterprises. La entrada era un caos. Bill sonrió a las cámaras y habló a los medios por algunos minutos. La sensación de tristeza que había tratado de evadir a lo largo del día parecía no querer dejarle. "No ahora", se dijo.

Se encaminó directo a su mesa, donde le esperaban sus amigos cercanos. Odiaba cómo todo había cambiado. A Georg se le había ocurrido "enamorarse" de la reina primavera, como Bill insistía en llamar al novio de su amigo, y cual chica enamorada no soltaba la mano de Andreas un segundo.  
Gustav empezaba a conocer a una tal Shirley, que arrastraba con él a todos lados, y parecía que todos tenían a alguien. Todos excepto él. "Vamos, Bill, no seas idiota", se repetía. "Lo único que tienes más que dinero, son amantes" se decía.

-Esta afterparty será de lo mejor -le guiñó el ojo Gustav, cuidándose de que nadie le viera.

-¿Me estas coqueteando, Gusti? -rió Bill, pasándole el pie por el muslo a su amigo.

-¿Soy tan evidente= -se carcajeó su amigo, claro que era obvio, cada año Bill se tiraba a Gustav antes que a nadie y el rubio se sentía orgulloso de eso, no cualquiera era parte del apetito sexual de  
Bill Kaulitz.

-Nos vemos ahí -dijo, levantándose-. Voy a socializar -dijo burlonamente, moviendo su trasero frente a sus amigos y fingiendo magistralmente una gran sonrisa. Estaba harto de fingir que estaba bien.

-Gustav -llamó, volteándolo a ver.

-¿Sí?

-Fóllate a Shirley por el amor de Dios, a ver si le quitas esa cara de puta estirada que tiene desde que vino -pidió señalando a la novia de su amigo.

Caminó al lado contrario de donde estaba la gente y se fue al lobby.

–Despéjenlo -ordenó.

Segundos después había total silencio y privacidad para él. Sacó un cigarrillo y se sentó viendo a la pared, necesitaba dos minutos de soledad. "Para qué quieres dos minutos de soledad si llevas toda la puta vida sintiéndote solo" se decía. Esa sensación de vacío que nunca se llenaba este año dolía un poco más.

-Shuck, quiero largarme -anunció-. Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a la afterparty -ordenó adelantándose-. Y quiero mi champaña -gritó más fuerte, mientras estrellaba contra la pared un vaso de whisky recién colocado por un mesero en sus manos-. Odio tener que tomar esa cosa asquerosa y rasposa.

Dieron vueltas por la zona de los clubs más selectos de la ciudad, el celular no dejaba de sonar y él, con un gesto, le indicó a su secretario que no contestaran. Se sentía realmente mal, no quería hablar con nadie, no estaba lo suficientemente drogado para ir a la afterpary todavía.

Sus ojos divisaron un club de una arquitectura exquisita, pero había algo, su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente al ver el lugar, decidió no prestarle atención a esas sensaciones. La limosina se acercaba cada vez más y su pulso se aceleraba igual. Empezó a respirar fuerte, no iba a darse el lujo de descontrolarse por nada y menos frente a sus empleados.

-¿Qué mierdas es eso? -preguntó

-Uno de sus nuevos clubs, señor.

Qué habría en ese mierda lugar que solo pasar al frente le enchinó la piel, se preguntó. A tiempo su celular sonó de nuevo, era el colmo, estaba harto de lo mismo. Abrió la ventana y lo lanzó.

–Den la vuelta, quiero entrar -ordenó. No había empresa, no había ser humano y nunca había tenido esa sensación mierda en el pecho. Era una mezcla de incertidumbre, ansia y miedo. "¿Miedo? Jaja, vamos, Bill, ¿cuándo has tenido tú miedo?" se repetía una y otra vez. "No, Bill, ni cuando mataste a tus padres", se dijo.

-¿No escucharon? Que den la vuelta, quiero entrar ahí -gritó.

-Señor, está alquilado -explicó Shuck, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que a su jefe no se le decía que no.

-Me vale una mierda, quiero entrar, es mío.

-Señor, por su seguridad -interrumpió Frank.

-No voy a entrar a socializar no seas estúpido, solo quiero un trago en un privado.

-Sí, señor, pero…

-No, Shuck, no peros a mí. No me hagas que te dé el golpe que nunca te he dado -dijo Bill agitando su mano frente al rostro de su secretario.

-Déme dos segundos -dijo Shuck bajando de la limosina y entrando al club. Cinco minutos después salió.

-Mr. Kaulitz, ya está despejada una de las salas VIP del segundo nivel.

-Espera, Shuck, ¿molestamos a alguien? -preguntó Bill reflejando una preocupación fingida.

-No, señor.

-Como si me importara -dijo riendo.

Subieron por la puerta trasera. No quería llamar la atención, solo quería un trago a solas y ver qué mierdas había dentro que le provocaba ese temblor en las manos, casi imperceptible para los demás pero humillante para sí mismo. Se sentó en el apartado en el segundo nivel, y ordenó que no prendieran muchas luces, sólo quería observar.

-Definitivamente esta fiesta se ve mejor que la mía -dijo recibiendo su copa de champaña. Se sentía realmente estúpido, estaba solo, sentado en un segundo piso, viendo una fiesta tal cual programa de televisión, y detrás de él ocho tipos custodiándolo.

Sus ojos escudriñaban el lugar despacio, no quería perderse nada. Su corazón se aceleró más, "qué mierda me pasa", sentía una sensación de expectativa, emoción y dolor, el vacío que sentía hace años se ocupó con un pequeño dolor.

Seguía viendo despacio, nada llamaba realmente su atención, hasta que divisó una imagen, al momento que sus ojos se enfocaron su corazón empezó a calmarse. -Qué mierda tan rara me pasa -dijo-. Sirve más –pidió, extendiendo su copa.

No podía dejar de ver esa silueta que se movía suavemente frente al bar, no lograba distinguir detalles pero lo que sí era seguro, era que el tipo que observaba; "un idiota sin clase vestido de payaso", pensó, no pudiendo pasar por alto cómo sus manos dejaban de temblar.

Era un hombre de uno ochenta, convino, calculándolo con su propia estatura; con ropas cuatro tallas más grandes que las que debía usar, y en la mano tenía una cerveza EN BOTELLA.

-Ay, mi dios no se puede con tanta vulgaridad -exclamó en voz alta. Mucha gente se le acercaba, abrazaba y saludaba con confianza.

-Frank -llamó.

-¿Quién es ese idiota? -dijo señalando al chico en el bar

-El festejado, señor, ¿quiere que…?

-No, no quiero nada, solo pregunté, Frank, bájale a tus ataques de eficiencia -dijo empinándose el champaña de un trago. Extendió su copa para que la llenaran nuevamente. Odiaría que sus hombres pensaba que se estaba fijando en cualquier idiota sin clase, solo era simple curiosidad.

Bill estaba justo encima de la pista de baile. Trató de distraerse viendo a la gente que bailaba, tuvo éxito aproximadamente 45 segundos; el morbo no dejaba que perdiera de vista al chico en el Bar.

La música empezó a disminuir y el DJ tomó el micrófono. -Hey, hey, todos conmigo, las manos en el aire -instruyó al grupo-. Ahora, todos vamos a hacer una gran bulla para la razón de estar reunidos hoy aquí Mr. Tom Trümper.

El ruido y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el chico se llevó la mano a la gorra que tenía puesta e hizo un gesto que Bill no pudo distinguir

-Mierda, lo quiero ver -dijo en voz alta. Mientras, su staff trató de ignorar lo mejor posible las palabras del señor, era evidente no quería que nadie metiera sus narices ahí.

-Así que hora de continuar con la fiesta y Tom a bailar -presionó por el micrófono el DJ, acompañado por gritos y aplausos de los invitados.

-Por favor, qué payasada –dijo, Bill en negación-. Más -pidió estirando su copa a Shuck. "No, no sí, que baile", pensó luego Mr. Kaulitz. Claro que si, iría a la pista y él lograría verlo mejor.

-¡Tom, Tom, Tom! -eran los gritos de los invitados, y Bill por un instante quiso acompañar los gritos para ver al maldito payaso de… ¡DE RASTAS! Casi gritó al verlo.

-Por Dios, qué asco de pelo -dijo conforme el chico se acercaba a la pista y él lo veía mejor.

El rubio agarró una cerveza más y llegó a la pista. -Veamos con quién baila -dijo Bill, viendo a las chicas que estaban cerca del chico, parecía que querían tirársele encima. "Ni que fuera lindo", pensó.

Para su sorpresa el chico alcanzó la pista solo, metió su mano libre en los enormes pantalones que tenía. Bill palideció, la imagen del muchacho era en realidad sumamente atractiva, sus rasgos eran delicados. El chico siguió bailando suavemente por la pista.

-¿Baila solo? Por favor, reverendo estúpido, tiene mil mujeres ahí -dijo. Parecía que a Mr. Kaulitz ya no le importaba qué pensara su staff a este punto.

El chico se veía tan relajado, bailaba excelente pensó Bill, quien no daba dos pasos de baile bien, de cuando en cuando alguien se le acercaba, él paraba no más de unos segundos se daba la vuelta, y seguía bailando rítmicamente. Por segundos cantaba esas letras de mierda, pensaba Bill mientras bebía una tras otra sus copas de champaña. Empezó un nuevo ritmo en las bocinas. "Tu canción, Tom" le gritaban mientras él se acomodaba el enorme sudadera y empezaba a cantar.

"This is why I'm Hot" repetía el tarado ése, pensaba Bill chupando sus labios mientras el chico curiosamente hacía lo mismo para su sorpresa. "Lo hace igual", pensó Bill. "This is why I'm Hot"

*****

Tom había por fin decidido quitar la cara estirada y relajarse, iba a pasárselo bien. No importaba qué, pensaba, bailaba cerca de la barra, hasta que el estúpido DJ hizo escándalo y no le quedó más que ir a bailar a la pista. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación de ser observado le invadió.

Era algo diferente, sabía que todos los presentes lo miraban, pero era algo más allá. Empezó su canción favorita y siguió bailando mientras cantaba la letra cuando por fin sus ojos vieron al segundo nivel, había una luz tenue en la sala VIP, no lo dejaba ver de más, pero unos ojos brillaron directamente hacia él. No lograba distinguir nada.

Era esa la mirada que le había estado inquietado, pensó, lo sintió perfectamente. Fuera quién fuera, había alguien ahí viéndole. Entonces él tendría derecho a cantarle, Tom siguió cantando la letra, rapeándola directamente al dueño de los ojos marrones que no se despegaban de él un segundo. "I love the dirty dirty".

Ahora el segundo nivel se iluminó completamente, habían encendido las luces. Distinguió perfectamente quién era. "'Coz niggas show me love" siguió cantando, pretendiendo ignorarlo, pero se arrepintió, se llevó la mano a la gorra e hizo un gesto llamando al chico que lo observaba de lejos.  
Bill se señaló el pecho, vio como el chico le hacia un gesto llamándolo.

-¿Me llamas a mí?- dijo pronunciando muy bien, de modo que Tom pudiera leerle los labios.

A lo que el chico de rastas levantó la mano y movió sus dedos llamándolo.


	3. Chapter 3

El champaña resbalando por la garganta de Bill hizo que se atragante. "Cómo mierdas se atreve a llamarme él a mí, seguro vi mal", pensó. Ahora el gesto fue obvio: los dedos del muchacho le llamaban claramente con un gesto. Bill rió.

-Ese idiota me está diciendo a mí que baje YO. Yo, Bill Kaulitz. Alguien hágame el favor -casi gritó.

-Sube tú -respondió Bill a la distancia, luego de unos segundos, a lo que el chico de rastas siguió bailando de lo más indiferente en la pista. A Bill la sangre le empezaba a hervir en las venas, la furia le iba a ganar. Aunque, por supuesto que no iba a bajar. Ese tarado iba a subir, casi juró.

Minutos después, sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar. El acelerón en el corazón de los dos era paralelo pero el chico de rastas proyectaba total seguridad de sí mismo, ninguno iba a bajar la mirada.

-Shuck -llamó el pelinegro sin quitar la mirada del chico.

-¿Señor?

-Dime si soy yo o ese tarado me está llamando -preguntó señalando a la pista, a tiempo que Tom sonreía y le invitaba a bajar con un ademán.

Shuck se sonrió. -Sí señor, el joven le llama.

-Háyase visto semejante atrevimiento-dijo casi al borde de la histeria

-Claro, es obvio que usted no iría a…

-Voy a bajar -anunció parándose y ajustándose el traje.

-Claro que usted va a bajar -repitió su secretario salvando el momento-. Usted es un caballero.

-Lo soy. Estoy bien así -preguntó dirigiéndose a sus empleados mientras señalaba su propio cuerpo-.  
NO es que quiera verme especial para nadie -justificó más para sí mismo que para ellos.

-Sí señor, es obvio que usted es… -Shuck calló inmediatamente. Por primera vez no tenía ni la menor idea de qué diablos decir-. ¿Y si se quita la corbata? -sugirió cerrando los ojos y esperando una cachetada de parte de su jefe.

-Tienes razón. El ambiente es informal, no quiero pasar como un snob petulante -contestó mientras su secretario le quitaba la corbata y le subía un poco el cuello de la camisa.

-Cómo está el delineado -preguntó natural.

-Perfecto, Mr. Kaulitz.

-¿Estoy sudando? -dijo ansioso

-No, señor. Se ve fresco.

Bill se hizo a un rincón fuera del alcance de los presentes viéndose detalladamente en un pequeño espejo que le tendía uno de sus empleados. –Mmm, exquisito -dijo por fin.  
Shuck codeó a Frank. -No creerás que…

-Claro.

-¿Cómo?

-Es obvio. Desde que entró no le quitó la mirada de encima.

-Ay, por Dios. Prepárate Frank, prepárate ya sabes como se pone el jefe cuando anda en plan de conquista.

Dos segundos después, por las gradas principales del club, Mr. Bill Kaulitz bajaba al primer piso seguido por Frank, Shuck y dos guardaespaldas más. La gente se quitaba a su paso, no por reconocerlo sino por la cantidad de gente que lo custodiaba quitando "amablemente" a todos a su paso.

Bill fue directo al chico que estaba volteado hacia el bar y justo cuando estaba detrás de este tal Tom, éste volteó como que lo hubiera estado esperando. "No, no podría este tarado pensar que en realidad iba a bajar" se debatía Bill dentro de sí, "el sorprendido debe ser él no yo".

-¿Quieres una cerveza o estás solo? -apuntó el rubio.

-¿Yo solo? -Bill soltó unos sarcásticos ja, ja-. Por Dios, cómo voy a estar solo. ¿Yo? -respondió Bill tratando de controlar el impulso de gritarle un par de buenos insultos al idiota ése. Bill pagaba por privacidad, jamás estaría solo sino lo quisiera así-. A ver dime, sabes con quién hablas.

-Sí

-¡¿Sí?! -repasó el pelinegro arqueando la ceja por la sorpresa y llevándose una mano a la cintura.

-¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debo desmayarme? -cuestionó Tom, tomando las cervezas y extendiéndole una.

-No bebo cerveza -respondió indignado, no solo por tan vulgar bebida, si no porque estaba en BOTELLA.

-Es lo único que te recomiendo del lugar, así que tenla -repitió asentándosela en las manos. El rubio se quedó escudriñando el rostro de Bill quién le observó de vuelta, casi temblando de la indignación-. Ya déjate de dramas, es gratis -sonrió el chico de rastas

El agente de Tom vio la sonrisa de su cliente y se dirigió hacia él. Llevaba horas suplicándole a Tom que fuera simpático con los invitados. -¿Quién a sido capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al tipo mas frí…?

-Se atragantó de la sorpresa llevando su mano al pecho-. Mr. Bill Kaulitz -dijo soltando un gesto de admiración que casi parecía que le iba a rendir una reverencia.

Bill suspiró aliviado, claro que así reaccionaba la gente cuando lo vía. -Él mismo -respondió.

-Un honor -respondió, tendiéndole la mano

-Ahh ahh -exclamó Tom en un gesto exagerado señalando a su agente-. ¿Así es cómo reaccionan? Poniendo cara de idiotas -se carcajeó-. Bueno, para la próxima, chico, disfruta la fiesta ¿o,k.?, y tú -dijo volteando a su agente- evita pedirle autógrafos, no te veas tan vulgar, por favor -se despidió el rubio dirigiéndose a la pista.

El pelinegro quedó congelado sosteniendo la cerveza en la mano de forma casi inerte.

-Señor, perdone -se disculpó Shuck quitándosela inmediatamente de la mano.

Bill se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a las gradas cuando sintió una bola de papel caerle en el hombro. Frank volteó a ver al culpable bajando directo hacia Tom quien ni se inmutó. Había logrado la atención de Bill nuevamente.

-Hey, es descortés irse sin despedirse del cumpleañero, ¿no te enseñaron eso en etiqueta, señorito? -le gritó despidiéndose y guiñándole el ojo.

-Shuck una copa más y me largo de aquí -sentenció Bill ignorando al chico de rastas.

Regresó nuevamente a su solitario VIP y ordenó que apagaran las luces. Ahora ya no le quitó los ojos de encima al chico, sabía que era imposible que él supiera le observaba… El morbo que sentía hacia Tom era demasiado fuerte.

Unas cuantas copas de champaña más y Mr. Kaulitz sintió el pecho realmente extraño; la sensación de vacío en su pecho ya no estaba más, ahora todo se había resumido en el idiota de rastas al que parecía serle indiferente. Vio como éste se colocó un enorme sudadero y sin despedirse ni hablar con nadie, se escurrió hacia la puerta alcanzando la calle.

-Shuck -ordenó Bill- alcánzalo y le dices que suba. Nada de violencia, te lo advierto.

Empezó a chequearse nuevamente en el espejo. Cruzó su pierna, escuchó ruido en las gradas y apareció su secretario SOLO.

-Señor, no lo va a creer -exclamó, riendo- dijo que no vendría. Y que si desea verlo, que se apure "usted" a salir, porque está esperando un taxi y no tiene tiempo para algo más. -Todo el staff rió. Eso debería de caerle en gracia a Mr. Kaulitz -. Y agregó que si lo encuentra será cuestión de suerte.

-Muévanse idiotas, ya lo oyeron, no me va a esperar –apuró, adelantándose a las gradas casi corriendo, mientras todo el equipo cruzó una mirada de desconcierto.

Alcanzó la calle. El chico de rastas estaba parado cerca de la esquina, cruzaron una mirada. El pelinegro ajustó su abrigo llegando a él y justo cuando estaba por llegar a su lado, Tom se volteó, dándole la espalda.

-Hey, ya me tienes aquí -llamó mientras Tom comenzó a caminar delante de él.

-Cambié de opinión, prefiero caminar. La noche está preciosa, ¿no crees?

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que te siga? -gritó Bill caminando tras el chico.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios de Tom se dibujó. -Ya lo estás haciendo.

Bill se sonrojó. -Oye, ¿en realidad sabes quién soy? -preguntó-. Digo, es que si no lo sabes, se te justifican muchas cosas que has hecho hoy, pero si lo sabes déjame decirte que té estas metiendo en tremendo lío -advirtió acelerando el paso y seguido a escasos pasos por Shuck, Frank y tres guardaespaldas más.

-Ja . ¿Qué si se quién eres? Mmm déjame adivinar -dice Tom-. Definitivamente no eres Santa Claus porque esos que vienen detrás, aunque podrían ser tus renos y los duendes, no lucen muy amigables.

-Se volteó y coloco su mano en el pecho del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que Frank sacaba su arma.

-Baja eso por una mierda -le gritó Bill, realmente molesto.

-Que paranoia –dijo, retirando la mano del pecho del otro-. O.k., está bien. Eres Mr. Bill Kaulitz, wow el magnate del universo. ¿Te gusta en ese tono o lo puedo exagerar más? Estudié bastante de actuación, sé que me puedo esforzar más.

Le guiñó el ojo y siguió caminando y Bill fue detrás de nuevo.

- La verdad, Bill, luces verdaderamente ridículo caminando por un callejón sucio, oscuro y lleno de mendigos, seguido por una limosina, una suburban y un séquito de seguridad detrás. Si se te uniera la montada de Canadá no te verías menos llamativo.

Bill se paró abruptamente y tras él Shuck quien se esforzó por no chocar contra él. Su jefe había sido humillado los últimos minutos por un idiota mal vestido como ése para encima tener que dejar que descargara la furia de mr. Kaulitz contra él lo cual seguramente haría.

Tom nuevamente se giró y caminó hacia Bill. -¿Quieres un consejo? Si quieres pasar desapercibido, no tienes que traer todo un circo detrás de ti.

El rostro de Mr. Kaulitz se tiñó de rojo. De la furia no quería oír una palabra más pero por orgullo debía disimular que no le afectaba.

-Oye cambiando de tema, te gasté mucho en tu club, así que…

-Sabías que era mío.

-Apuesto que tú no -le dijo sonriendo

-No, no sabía.

-Lo imaginé. Déjame decirte que el servicio está bien, pero los tragos son una mierda, el gusto en la decoración exquisita, pero el bartender de la barra principal mmm me trató mal un par de veces así que…

-Te rembolsaremos todo -interrumpió Bill.

-¿Cómo? -gritó Shuck desde atrás, quien siendo la segunda cabeza de Kaulitz Enterprises odiaba el ataque de orgullo de su jefe y cómo todo eso representaba perdidas.

-No me estás hablando a mí, ¿verdad Shuck? O quieres que…

-Ya, ya wow por todo montan un drama ustedes ¿no? No me interesa su dinero, igual no me la pagué yo, la pagó la agencia en que trabajo. Lanzaran algo y quieren "ponerme en el ojo publico"… Verás, odio los clubs -comentó alejándose de nuevo.

-¿Agencia?

-Sí, la agencia para la que trabajo. Me encantaría quedarme a platicar pero con tanto escándalo que hacen me ponen a pensar -dijo mientras le hacía el alto a un taxi-. HEY BILL, espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños -exclamó subiéndose al taxi.

El pelinegro respiró profundamente. Podría ser posible que fuera el primer feliz cumpleaños que le importó en ese día, divagó su mente. Movió su cabeza tratando de espantar sus pensamientos.

-Shuck, mañana a las once, esté donde esté, quiero un informe de quién es ese tipo, qué hace dónde vive… En fin, ya sabes hacer tu trabajo.

-Entendido, señor.

Bill no podía darle crédito a lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas, un mareo le ganó mientras pateó un par de veces a la limosina antes de entrar e instruir: -Algo más, no quiero a nadie en la mansión, no hay tal afterparty y mañana a trabajar todo el mundo como de costumbre -gritó sacando su furia.

Su secretario tomó el teléfono, sabía que cuando Mr. Kaulitz llegara a la mansión no tenía que haber un alma ahí. Su rabia es clara tanto como su deseo por el chico de rastas.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4._**

******Había algo en el maldito Bill Kaulitz que siempre le había hecho tres mil mierdas la vida, pensaba Tom recostando su cabeza contra el vidrio del taxi.**

******-Pare -indicó abruptamente. Tendió un billete de 20 euros, era más de lo que le cobrarían por el recorrido entero-. Buenas noches -dijo bajando de golpe. **

******Se echó a correr, eso lo único que liberaba su corazón desde siempre; cada vez que sentía quebrarse Tom necesitaba un campo abierto y correr. Por hoy había sido demasiado, pensó. Corrió sin rumbo, el corazón le latía desbocadamente pero sabía que no era por el ejercicio… Pocos kilómetros después alcanzó el parque y tomó asiento en una banca. Su agente lo mataría si lo viera en ese lugar, insistía que ya era reconocido. **

******Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, tenía una pequeña botella de ron y empinó un trago. Le esperaba una semana lo suficientemente ocupada como para darse el lujo de dejar que algo extra entrara en su cabeza, y ése no iba a ser un idiota petulante. Bill era exactamente como se lo había imaginado: un pobre idiota. **

******Caminó, dejando que el frio de la noche le calmara la sensación que llevaba de júbilo. Cuadras abajo sintió como un auto se detuvo a su lado.**

******-Eres estúpido Tom o qué -fue la voz que oyó saliendo del auto. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando-. Lo sé, solo eres idiota y es imposible darte el beneficio de la duda en tu estado -gritó su agente bajando del auto y subiéndolo de un empujón al lado del copiloto.**

******El rubio se sumergió en un pesado silencio, en el fondo agradecía que su agente le vigilara de tal forma. **

******Llegaron al edificio de Tom. -Gracias -dijo bajando del auto. Caminó lánguidamente, alejándose y sabiendo que Jeff no se largaría a ningún lado hasta que lo viera entrar.**

******Un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿A que subiría? Seguramente a mortificarse solo, a pensar en lo que pasó y en sacar el maldito álbum de su caja fuerte… Se dio vuelta de golpe, caminando hacia el auto.**

******-Eh, Jeff, ¿subes por una copa? -ofreció. Nada como emborracharse acompañado y evitar lo más posible quedarse solo, y muchísimo menos sobrio y solo, pensó. Subieron riendo y hablando de estupideces tal como presagió. Fue directo al bar y sacó una botella de tequila que había traído de su último viaje a México.**

******-Esta cosa es bendita Jeff, te lo juro.**

******-¿Qué hace?**

******-Te deja imbécil.**

******-Nunca he tomado eso.**

******-Lo sé, eres un snob, y yo tengo algo que soy imán para los niños bonitos -rió-. A ver, es sencillo te sirvo una medida, lo tomas de un trago, un poco de sal y limón, y asunto arreglado -dijo bebiendo y tratando de disimular las muecas en su rostro mientras el tequila le quemaba la garganta.**

******-Apuesto que fuiste a México, viste como lo tomaron y nunca te atreviste a tomarlo, ni siquiera una medida de eso. Compraste deja ver -meditó- seis botellas y dijiste para emergencias.**

******El rubio se echó a reír. -En realidad fueron solo tres botellas, pero sí, tu versión no dista mucho de la realidad.**

******Tom debía aceptar que estaba perdiendo el control cuando la primera botella terminó volteada en la mesa y trató de caminar bien por la segunda. Jeff lucía un poco más fresco que él. **

******-¿No te pega nada? -preguntó.**

******-No bebí nada en la fiesta, en cambio tú tienes más de un barril de cerveza en la sangre para esta hora -respondió mientras veía que Tom estaba ya sonriente. Era el momento de hablar con el único enigma que manejaba dentro de la agencia "Tom Trümper". Dos medidas de tequila más y Tom era seda. **

******-Oye Tom, puedo preguntar algo.**

******-Adelante.**

******-¿Por qué me invitaste a subir?**

******Tom rió, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. -Eres un descojonado. Eh, pues por qué va a ser, eres mi amigo, es mi cumpleaños y no quiero tirarme a nadie pero tampoco quiero estar solo. Entonces es fácil, invitas un amigo, se ponen borrachos, te vas a tu casa en paz y yo quedo inconsciente y no dejo a mi puta mente que me haga mierda en un día como hoy.**

******-Odias tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?**

******-No lo odio, solo digamos no soy fan de cumplir años.**

******-¿Cómo llegó Bill Kaulitz a tu fiesta?**

******-Cómo mierdas voy a saber yo. ¿No lo invitaste tú? -Jeff soltó un par de carcajadas.**

******-Sueñas, cómo voy a invitar "yo" a Bill Kaulitz a "tu" fiesta de cumpleaños el día de su cumpleaños.**

******-Cierto, a veces te creo mejor agente de lo que eres -logró decir en medio de un eructo.**

******-Tampoco eres muy fan de la gente, verdad. Yo tengo una conversación contigo cada tres meses, de ahí en adelante todo son monosílabos.**

******-Wow, hablamos mucho. Verás, no soy bueno interactuando con la gente, por eso elegí ser modelo, gano bien, solo poso, no tengo que hablar y lo principal: puedo ser un patán… **

******-Cosa que se te da sin esfuerzo -interrumpió el agente sirviéndole otra medida al rubio. -Tom rió.**

******-Nadie te considera cabeza hueca al ser hombre y modelo. A las mujeres, por el contrario, las hacen reír en las pasarelas como idiotas a cada paso, nadie quiere hablar con ellas solo cogérselas. Yo voy camino, dejo que me vean y asunto arreglado, luego voy por mi jugoso cheque y cero interacción con el mundo. Es mi trabajo perfecto.**

******-Tus cheques serán más jugosos… Que Bill Kaulitz haya aparecido en tu fiesta de cumpleaños hizo todo lo que pude haber deseado en publicidad para ti.**

******-Eres un interesado.**

******-Sí, y entre más interesado sea yo tus ingresos son mejores, así que no te quejes.**

******-Ya estas de contestón, no más tequila para ti. -Jeff sonrió socarronamente.**

******-Y tú ya estás ebrio. Mañana te hablo, dudo que recuerdes la prueba de ropa, y el ensayo del lunes, sin mencionar el lanzamiento en unos días -dijo recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

******-Oye Jeff, no te vayas -casi suplicó el chico.**

******-Necesitas dormir.**

******-Pero no estoy inconsciente aún -dijo en un puchero**

******-Tom, sé un hombre y déjate de poner inconsciente cada vez que no puedes enfrentar algo. Mañana nos vemos en la agencia a las doce, Trümper.**

******La mansión Kaulitz temblaba desde hacía una hora. El señor había decidido madrugar y trabajar, lo único que lo mantendría distraído. Shuck corría de un lado a otro coordinando como hacerles llegar regalos y excusas a los amigos del señor que habían sido prácticamente echados de la mansión, sin contar el informe que tenía que entregar en unas horas sobre señor de Tom Trümper. Frank llevaba informes de seguridad, Mikel hacía lo imposible coordinando a los ejecutivos con los que Mr. Kaulitz se quería reunir el domingo, haciéndoles saber que su jefe los quería a todos a las diez en la sala de juntas.**

******Un portazo se oyó Mr. Kaulitz había salido de su habitación. -Dónde mierdas están mis putos hombres -gritó a la cara de uno de los chicos que limpiaban las alfombras, éste palideció-. Lo olvidaba, muchacho -dijo fingiendo pena por haber perdido el control-, solo limpias alfombras -añadió despectivamente y escupiendo en la misma. **

******Shuck apareció por la puerta principal con el radio en tres frecuencias coordinando todo con sus propios asistentes.**

******-Buen día señor, luce bello como siempre.**

******-Extraño, ¿no crees?, a pesar que casi no dormí nada.**

******-Son sus genes, están benditos, usted lo sabe.**

******-Gracias Shuck, siempre apareces justo en el momento. Ahora deja de besarme el trasero y coordina mi desayuno.**

******-Y si a alguien no le parece está despedido y punto -expuso sobre la nueva absorción que estaba a punto de hacer en una petrolera. La alarma de su teléfono sonó-. Las once en punto -leyó mientras marcó un número inmediatamente en su celular, no importándole tener a todos los ejecutivos frente a él observándole, mientras gritaba al teléfono-. Inútil, dime que estás a punto de cruzar la puerta con lo que te ped…**

******La puerta se abrió de par en par, y entró Shuck Valdenverg demostrando por qué Bill Kaulitz casi le idolatraba. **

******-Señor -dijo a tiempo que tendía una carpeta impresionante frente a su jefe.**

******-Terminamos aquí -anunció parándose de la sala de juntas. **

******Shuck lo siguió hasta su oficina, le sirvió unas líneas más de cocaína a su jefe para tranquilizarlo y éste las tomó sin problemas.**

******-Y dame algo de… -Una copa con champaña frío estuvo en sus manos inmediatamente-. Gracias, ahora dime algo importante.**

******-Tom Trümper vive en un edificio de apartamentos en una zona acomodada, vive solo, su agente Jeff Morrison representa vario de n…**

******-¿Agente?**

******-Sí, señor, Mr. Trümper es uno de los modelos más cotizados del momento. **

******-Por favor, me estás dando mierda. Tú los viste usa ropa de payaso, quién puede modelar con esa ropa -gritó molesto.**

******-Señor, acá está su portafolio, trabaja para una de nuestras agencias.**

******-Por dios, ¿tengo agencias de modelaje?**

******-Sí, señor.**

******-Y cómo éste… -dijo abriendo el portafolios-. Wow cambia mucho con alta costura encima, quien se lo niegue -dijo notando como sus labios se secaban-. Tiene un rostro bello -concedió sinceramente, a lo que Shuck levantó la ceja.**

******Era obvio que el señor lo percibía bello, el parecido entre los dos era abrumante.**

******-¿Tienes su agenda?**

******-Sí, señor, mañana estará en una pasarela y tiene el lanzamiento de una fragancia de una de nuestras casas, por cierto, en unos días.**

******-Bueno, quiero ir a la pasarela.**

******-Déjeme que revise su agend…**

******-No te dije que la revises, te dije que "quiero ir".**

******-Señor, tiene reunión con el ministro de Relaciones Exteriores.**

******-Dile que no le voy a dar un centavo más de campaña y no te atrevas decirme adonde voy y adonde no. ¿Se entendió?**

******-Sí, señor.**

******-Quiero dos asientos en donde ese mequetrefe me pueda ver, y dile Alessandra que esté donde esté, mañana debe ir conmigo**


	5. Chapter 5

Se levantó sobresaltado, creía escuchar un timbre. El dolor de cabeza que tenía le recordó que estaba vivo, para su desgracia. –Mierda -masculló pateando la mesa a su lado. Cada vez era peor, se había quedado tendido en el piso de la sala. Recogió las botellas de cerveza del día anterior.

El dolor le recordó el peor domingo de su vida. Desde que Jeff se había largado la madrugada anterior, no hizo otra cosa que beber, vomitar, dormir y volver a empezar. Vio mecánicamente el reloj colgado en su sala. -Mierda, mierda -gritó a punto de histeria. Era lunes y las agujas le indicaron las 5 p.m.

Ahora entendía el timbre que lo despertó: era el ruido de un celular sonando insistentemente desde la cocina; era el de Jeff, seguramente lo había dejado olvidado. Al verlo había unas módicas cincuenta llamadas perdidas.

Abrió el teléfono y el grito al otro lado no se hizo esperar. -¡Eres una mierda Trümper! ¿Lo sabías?

-Creo tener una idea -dijo, lamentándose la borrachera.

-Te llamo a tu celular y no contestas.

-Lo tiré -apuró a justificar.

-Te llamo a tu casa y…

-Está desconectado.

-No llegaste al ensayo final. Tom tienes el cierre de una de las pasarelas más importantes del año y te dignaste a no llegar. ¿Qué te crees? Acaso ya se te subió a la cabeza -gritaba.

El de rastas decidió no prestarle atención, estaba demasiado molesto consigo, nunca había sido irresponsable. -Qué dijo el cliente –preguntó. Era lo único que le importaba de momento.

-Pues nada, inventé algo y él tranquilo. Vamos, eres "Tom Trümper", si antes amaba tu trabajo ahora te idolatra, confía en ti y con todo lo de hoy…

-Sabes Jeff -interrumpió-, ya te cuelgo, si no nunca llego.

-Hey, Tom, por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso y entra por la puerta de atrás, habrá alguien esperándote para escoltarte…

-¿Eh escoltarme a mí? Ya deja de hablar estupideces en una hora estoy ahí.

Tom salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo. Recibió una extraña reverencia del chico del lobby lo cual lo inquietó pero no era el momento. Corrió hacia su Escalade y manejó como loco hasta llegar al hotel donde sería el evento. Una cuadra antes del parqueo empezó a sentir el ambiente raro: los carros empezaron a cerrarse entorno a él y vio como varios fotógrafos se volteaban hacia su camioneta disparando una cantidad flashes exagerados. Era obvio que lo habían confundido con alguien, pensó.

Alcanzó el backstage mientras Jeff coordinaba a algunos de sus representados. Fue directo al cliente y le tendió la mano. -Christian, estoy verdaderamente apen…

-No, no -casi gritó el diseñador, interrumpiéndolo-. Trümper, por favor, un retraso lo tiene cualquiera. Además fue tu cumpleaños -dijo señalándole un camerino-. Espero estés cómodo ahí.

Tom levantó su ceja extrañado. Qué mierda estaba pasando, se preguntó, un modelo no tenía camerino y mucho menos el contratista lo eximía de reverenda falta de ética. Entró y vio un juego de pesas y una tabla de abdominales, todo lo que deseaba para marcar su cuerpo antes de modelar y en un perchero los cambios acomodados. De pronto entraron dos chicos con secadoras y maletas de maquillaje.

-Ellos están exclusivamente para hacerte esta pasarela lo más agradable posible -le dijo Chistian, desapareciendo en el acto. Dos segundos después era Jeff el que entraba con una cara de pocos amigos hacia él.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? -preguntó tendiéndole un par de aspirinas

-Excelente, no se me nota -bromeó tratando de apaciguar las aguas con poco éxito.

-Cállate Trümper, no quieras hacerte ahora el chistoso, todo el mundo te besará el trasero hoy pero yo no. Tienes unos treinta minutos para estar listo -dijo fingiendo indiferencia, sabiendo como su representado se estresaría.

Inmediatamente el chico de rastas se quitó la playera y comenzó a hacer ejercicio desenfrenadamente para marcar sus brazos y abdomen. Minutos después le alzaban las rastas en una coleta que le daba un aire enigmático que era su carta de enganche, según la agencia, mientras le maquillaban.

Le probaron el primer traje: unos jeans ajustados a la medida, unas botas vaqueras y una camisa azul oscura metida en el pantalón ajustada al cuerpo con los primeros botones fuera y el cuello hacia arriba. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, el cual lucía solo en pasarela porque odiaba la ropa ceñida. Fue directo a donde estaban los demás chicos de la agencia quienes modelarían como en el ensayo de hacía unas pocas semanas. Algunos habían asistido a la fiesta y hablaron vagamente.

Unos aplausos con unos pequeños gritos se oyeron en la audiencia. Chequeó su reloj, faltaban unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, desenfadado.

-Ya no seas presumido -dijo uno de los chicos golpeándole el hombro.

-¿De qué voy a ser yo presumido? ¿De ser más guapo que tú tal vez, cabrón? –bromeó, riendo.

-Ya bájale, que tu nuevo amigo se está instalando en primera fila -dijo otro corriendo un poco la cortina.

-De qué mierda hablas -contestó acercándose, y ahí estaba Bill Kaulitz acomodándose en la primera fila. Sintió la garganta volverse áspera, simplemente no podía articular palabra. Con un gesto llamó a Jeff.

-Qué hace él aquí -dijo señalando la cortina.

-Ay Tom por dios, lo que te sorprende. Daily News te mató, entonces -dijo agachándose y viendo como se le ajustaba el pantalón en la entrepierna al de rastas-. Perfecto -sentenció profesionalmente jalando la costura-. Haz tu trabajo bien, Trümper, solo eso pido, después de ahí mi alma es tuya y lo sabes.

-Qué de Daily News -casi gritó.

-Lo supieras si te mantendrías sobrio de vez en cuando para variar -dijo su agente revisándole el peinado-Y no te lo diré ahora no necesito que arruines esto.

-El mundo se está volviendo loco.

-Dímelo a mí, Trümper -exclamó otro modelo luego de un par de carcajadas-. Bill Kaulitz y Alessandra en una pasarela nuestra. Hazme el favor, ya te amo -dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente-. Con esa publicidad ya tengo trabajo por un año, solo por estar a la par de ti, cabrón.

-Ya déjense de estupideces quieren. Alessandra, qué belleza de mujer –comentó, tratando de desviar la plática, no quería pensar en Bill un segundo más.

-Es igual al tal Mr. Kaulitz.

-Cierto, parecen mellizos -dijo Tom quien había trabajado en varias ocasiones con la cotizada modelo hacía unos meses atrás.

La música invadió el lugar. Era momento de trabajar, respiró profundo, era momento de entrar en su zen de tranquilidad; repasó mentalmente cada uno de los movimientos… Era su turno, al aparecer al fondo unos aplausos desmesurados se oyeron por el lugar, sintió un regocijo interior, puso la mejor cara de patán que tenía y caminó directo a las cámaras lanzando una mirada despectiva. Ignoró al mil la presencia de Bill en el público, lo cual era prácticamente imposible. Debía verlo, tarde o temprano. Pon fría la mente Trümper, no lo arruines ahora, se ordenó.

Regresó de nuevo y corrió al camerino para el segundo cambio de ropa. Tocaba la línea de verano, se puso un bañador largo blanco con flores turquesa, unas flips y se aseguró que su abdomen luciera bien. Vio de reojo a una chica del staff y su cara al verle le confirmó lo que decía el espejo: estaba apetecible.

Tom regresó a la pasarela y esta vez sus ojos se posaron en los de Bill y caminó viéndolo directamente. Los dos tenían un rostro impasible y las cámaras nuevamente se dispararon en ambas direcciones, Tom llegó casi frente a él y vio a Alessandra he hizo lo que nunca haría en una pasarela: le sonrió a la chica.

El chico de rastas modeló varios trajes más y cerró el desfile. Bajó al backstage y se cambió de ropa a sus grandes jeans cubriendo la perfección su cuerpo con unas playeras. Por fin se sentía cómodo.

Jeff llegó hacia a él. –Magnifico, Trümper, ahora ten la decencia de salir dos minutos al cóctel y te juro que te ganaste el cielo.

-Deja de decir babosadas, claro que lo haré, es lo mínimo que le debo a Christian después de la estupidez que hice.

Salió al cóctel seguido por su agente y tomó el primer vaso de whisky que le cayó en las manos.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás que es eso del Daily News?

-En serio, Tom, deja de ponerte inconsciente. Sales en el periódico de mayor circulación nacional y…

-¿Y me vas a decir, por una mierda? -interrumpió impaciente.

-Una foto de Mr. Bill Kaulitz y tú platicando en las afueras del club.**  
**Tom casi escupió el trago que tenía en la boca al oír semejante noticia. -¿Y qué publicaron?

-Nota amarilla, preguntas, estupideces, teorías y eso del parecido de ustedes. Comparaciones simétricas de sus rostros y… -Jeff guardó silencio abruptamente. Tom ya ni siquiera le escuchaba, sus ojos estaban directamente en Bill, quien sonreía y platicaba con todo el mundo, mientras su mano rodeaba las caderas de Alessandra.

Bill sintió la mirada del chico de rastas y volteó a verlo por un segundo. El lugar guardó silencio, parecía que todo el mundo estaba atento esperando algún tipo de interacción entre ellos.

El chico de rastas caminó hacia Mr. Kaulitz, los murmullos regresaron a tono normal y cada quien se ocupó de sus asuntos nuevamente. Tom llegó hacia la pareja y sonrió abiertamente, viéndolos detenidamente a cada uno. A Bill su actitud lo tenía desconcertado.

El de rastas hizo un cuadro con sus manos y fingió ver los ángulos de los rostros de los dos. -¿Quién es quién? -dijo por fin, riendo.

-Tom Trümper, no seas payaso -respondió la chica sonriendo y asestando un beso en la mejilla del rubio. Éste la abrazó y sonrió-. Vamos Ale, no seas aguafiestas.

-¿Ale? -preguntó Bill, arqueando la ceja.

-Perdón, Mr. Kaulitz -dijo tendiéndole la mano, fingiendo reverencia. Le guiñó el ojo y se acercó a su oído, susurrando-. ¿Ves, Kaulitz? Ensayé lo suficiente esta vez.

-Se conocen, acaso -preguntó el pelinegro tratando de ignorar el murmullo molesto del chico de rastas.

-Claro, modelamos juntos en varias ocasiones -contestó la chica, sonriendo y agarrándose nuevamente del brazo de Bill. Un dolor se instaló automáticamente en el vientre de Tom mientras sentía acides en su boca.

-Se ven realmente lindos -comentó Tom señalándolos, tratando de ignorar las señales de su cuerpo-. Parecen gemelitos -dijo bromeando de nuevo.

-Todo el mundo molesta con eso -puntualizó la chica a tiempo que un fotógrafo llegó hacia ellos.

-¿Podría tomarles una foto para la publicidad del evento? –preguntó.

-Claro -gritó Alessandra abrazándose a Bill mientras Tom se hacía por un lado, saliendo del cuadro

-Ahora una de los dos modelos más cotizados del momento -gritó Jeff llegando desde atrás, era agente de Tom y sabía que este era una minita de oro ya de por sí, ahora podría cotizarlo por precios ridículos.

Alessandra llegó hacia Tom y ladeó su cuerpo hacia él, mientras éste rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de la chica e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Bill observaba la escena cuando sintió lo inesperado: sus labios temblaban molestos, los calmó mordiéndose duramente, su temperatura corporal subió y sus ojos estaba inyectados de sangre viendo al rubio, molesto, y cuando él lo vio soltó, a la chica.

-Ay, Bill por favor -bromeó la chica golpeando a su novio en el pecho coquetamente-. No me digas que te pusiste celoso, guapo –dijo, jalándole la barbilla.

Bill no respondió, claro que estaba celoso. Odiaba esa confianza, esa sonrisa, ese brazo en la cintura de ella, claro que estaba celoso pero no de quien ella creía.

Tom se acercó. -Por qué viniste –preguntó, bajando la voz.

-Soy tu jefe, si no lo sabes trabajas en una de mis agencias -dijo seriamente, muriendo por golpear a ese tipo que le hablaba tan fríamente. ¿Por qué no podría ser él a quien le sonriera? Pensó martirizándose por la sonrisa que había intercambiado el de rastas con la chica.

-Ok, bueno jefe, yo me voy a dormir –dijo, Tom sonriendo-. Buenas noches, un placer como siempre -dijo tomando la mano de la chica y la besó-. Te veo luego, Ale. -Se dio la vuelta y segundos después era historia, no había rastros de Tom Trümper en el lugar y esta vez Bill no podía darse el lujo de salir a perseguirlo, no le había caído en gracia la foto en el callejón en los periódicos.

****

El intercomunicador de la recepción del edificio en el apartamento de Tom sonaba a más no poder. Hizo lo que haría en cualquier día normal: lo tiró para hacerlo callar y volvió a la cama con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Estaba comprobado, "el tequila no lo hacia olvidar al tal Bill". Ahora era la puerta a la que golpeaban insistentemente.

-Por una mierda -gritó levantándose extrañado, nadie podía subir sin anunciarse. Abrió la puerta en medio de un bostezo.

-Buenos días Mr. Trumper, soy…

-Sé quien, eres el bufón de Kaulitz, ¿cierto?

-Soy el secretario de Mr. Bill Kaulitz –puntualizó Shuck, molesto.

-Ok, no lo tengo aquí, así que te vaya bien -dijo intentando cerrarle la puerta en las narices lo cual fue inútil porque tres hombres entraron al apartamento.

-Qué es esto -preguntó tratando de conservar la calma.

-Mr. Kaulitz quiere verle.

-Pues dile que venga y primero que llame. Eso hace la gente con un mínimo de educación.

-Quiere que usted vaya.

-¿Tengo opción?- dijo viendo a los tipos.

-Esta vez no.

-Me estas secuestrando -bromeó.

-No señor, solo le pido de buena manera que me acompañe.

-Deja, me doy una ducha como mínimo.

-Tómese su tiempo tengo ordenes de esperarle y custodiarlo cuando usted esté listo. Es solo una reunión de trabajo.

Tom regresó a su habitación. Cierta emoción se apodero de él y una sonrisa permanente se instaló en sus labios desde el momento que entró a la ducha, puso especial cuidado en cada detalle de su aseo; escogió cuidadosamente la ropa que se puso: sus baggie jeans favoritos y unas lindas playeras blancas a juego, una bandana y fue directo a la cocina para un último tequila que le ayudase a asentar el estómago, se justifico a sí mismo y salió.

-Señor -dijo Shuck-. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Llegaron a la mansión Kaulitz, Tom fingía total indiferencia mientras por dentro su corazón daba vueltas. Tenía cierto morbo hacia Bill, siempre lo había tenido. Entró a una sala de tamaño imponente y Shuck con un ademán le señaló un sillón, el chico de rastas se sentó con gran confianza, es más se desparramó en el lugar.

Shuck tomó un radio. -Frank trae a Mr. Kaulitz, llegamos. Un ruido en el pasillo anunció la entrada de Bill.

Shuck llegó hacia Tom y lo tomó suave del brazo. –Párate -casi ordenó.

-No –dijo Tom soltándose del secretario de Mr. Kaulitz.

Bill observó la escena. Sus ojos no habían cambiado del día anterior, seguía molesto, adivinó el rubio.

Lo contempló cuidadosamente: estaba exquisitamente vestido llevaba, unas sandalias negras y un pantalón beige de corte ancho con una camisa a botones blanca su cabello recién lavado que aún estaba mojado.

-Trümper -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Kaulitz -contestó Tom casi burlándose.

-Ay, por Dios, no se puede con tanta irreverencia -masculló Shuck.

-Lárgate -ordenó Bill viendo a su secretario. Mikel entró inmediatamente, cruzándose en el camino.

-Mr. Kaulitz, ¿algo de beber ofreció?

-Nada. ¿Tom?

-Café negro, con dos de azúcar -pidió. Minutos después ya con su café en mano, los dejaron solos-. Bueno, ya, cuál es el misterio -preguntó Tom ansiosamente.

-Nunca he invitado a nadie a venir aquí-puntualizo el pelinegro.

-Gracias por el dato, lo escribire en mi diario.- Bromeo, aunque Mr. Kaulitz no entendió para el era completamente comprensible que alguien guardara en su memoria momento tan importante.-Bueno Bill ya al grano-pidió el chico de rastas.**  
**-Te tengo un negocio.

-¿Ah sí? A ver dime.

-Trabaja para mí -pidió el pelinegro

-Ya lo hago, si no te has dado cuenta.

-No, digo conmigo. Verás, al principio me enojé mucho por lo de las revistas y eso…

-¿Qué revistas?

-Mierda. ¿No lees?

-No -contestó Tom, fingiendo ignorancia.

-¿No lees revistas, periódicos qué se yo?

-No, porque leería una sarta de babosadas escritas por alguien sin talento para ser escritor de verdad**  
**que entonces se tira a la nota amarilla. Y no gracias a eso.

-Bah, yo sí lo hago, tengo que soy Bill Kaulitz. -Tom rió.

-Sí, completamente justificable.

-Bueno, el asunto es que podrías ser mi doble.

Tom se dobló en una carcajada. -Al fin dices algo divertido.

-Sí, es el negocio de tu vida, te pagaría muy bien y lograríamos jugar con la prensa y vengarte así de las notas amarillistas -bromeó el pelinegro.

-¿¡Ah sí?! El ataque de los clones de Starwars se me hace más interesante -contestó Trümper dejando la taza en la mesa de centro-. Sabes, Bill, no eres bueno bromeando. No lo hagas -dijo seriamente.

-El asunto es que somos idénticos -explicó Bill tratando de venderle la idea, vamos no conocía a un solo ser humano que no hiciera lo que él dijese.

-Ya me di cuenta, Dios bendiga mis rastas -dijo besándose el cabello.

-Exacto, solo esas rastas son el problema -señaló despectivamente.

-No, no solo no sabes bromear, sino encima no entiendes indirectas –rió Tom-. Para qué quiero yo usar una peluca de Cleopatra -preguntó, sentándose de nuevo frente a Kaulitz, el cual no entendió que el rubio se burlaba de su larga melena negra.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Aceptas? –preguntó, tratando de esconder su ansiedad, quería tenerlo cerca y no se le había ocurrido una mejor idea que esa.

-Por qué habría de aceptar yo semejante estupidez. Soy modelo, ¿por qué dejaría mi vida perfectamente solitaria y acomodada por andar pegado a tus faldas?

-No uso faldas –dijo parándose.

-Pues deberías se te verían bien –contesto el rubio guiñándole el ojo y parándose frente a él.

-Bueno ya, deja de hablarme como si fuéramos iguales -gritó Bill, sonrojado-. Vete de una vez.

-Te recuerdo que yo no vine. Tú me mandaste a buscar.

-Eres un estúpido, Trümper -gritó nuevamente Bill. Ya no podía controlarse.

-Al fin tenemos algo en común, yo pienso lo mismo de ti Kaulitz.

-No me hables con confianzas, te lo repito -dijo Bill levantando su mano en dirección a la mejilla del rubio, éste la agarró en el aire y le sostuvo la mirada-. Cuidado niño bonito, cuidado -indicó, soltándolo.

-Shuck -gritó Bill, enfurecido.

-Shuck -secundó burlonamente el chico.

-Deja eso ya -gritó Bill apunto de las lágrimas y dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Señor -entró Shuck corriendo.

Sin embargo, Tom interfirió su paso y dijo-: Hazte un favor y cuida a tu jefe que está a punto de tener un berrinche. -Y sonriendo, abandonó la habitación


End file.
